


That's Not Her Name

by forthosebelow



Category: American Girls: Kit - Various Authors, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kit's all grown up, sorta first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosebelow/pseuds/forthosebelow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers meets a nice girl in Chicago before he goes over sees and tries to find Bucky and stuff. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not Her Name

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I was thinking. Kit would've been around the right age for this, she's not ten like when we last read about her ok? I am not that awful.

“Hi.” The girl swooned, handing him a picture to sign. Steve shyly smiled back at her while he signed her photo. “I’m a huge fan,” she told him. “Th-thanks.” Steve stuttered; he still wasn’t very good at talking to women. She was the last person from a long line of people and the crowd was staring to fade away. “Have you ever been to Chicago before?” she asked. “No ma’am.” Steve looked around, hoping for an escape. The girl was very pretty but this was awkward. “Well, if you’re in town much longer I could show you around.” The girl suggested. “No thank you, I leave tomorrow.”  
“Oh, ok. I’m Kit by the way.”  
“Steve.” Steve stuck out his hand and she took it and they shook, her hand lingering longer then was necessary.  
Somehow, Steve could never figure out how, the two of them ended up in his hotel room. “I-uh, I d-d-oh…” Steve trailed off as once again her lips met his. Kit trailed kisses down his face and bit the skin on the underside of his chin. He finally remembered that he should probably be touching her in someway or another and brought his hands up onto her hips, thusly pulling her up against him. The heat continued to grow between the two bodies and Steve felt every little bit of. She trailed fingers down his recently acquired abs. Then she tugged on the bottom of his shirt until he took off the top of the costume. “Wow.” She whispered.   
His hands were now finger the buttons on her blouse and one by one popped them open and then pulled off the top altogether. He had never seen anyone like this before. She laughed at the visible bulge in his tights. Steve blushed. Kit got down on her knees and pulled the tights and underwear down until his cock was free, bobbing up. She licked at it before sucking his dick into her mouth. Steve moaned at the feel of her around him. She continued to suck and he wound his hands into her hair. He could feel himself coming close to some kind of edge. It was everything Bucky had ever told him it would be. “Oh, oh, Peggy. Peggy.” He groaned as he came.   
Kit spat him out. “Peggy! Who the hell is Peggy?” She stood and glared at him, hands on her hips, come and spit shining on her lips. “She’s, um, uh, she’s…”  
“Don’t even try you ass!”  
“I-ah, I’m-,”  
“I’m leaving!”  
“I’m sorry!” He called out after her as she grabbed her shirt and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.   
Steve barely had his underwear back up before the manager of the show came into his room. “Would you like to explain who that girl was?”  
“Kit. She’s Kit.” Idiot, her name’s Kit. Steve thought.  
“And why was she in your room? Wait. I don’t even want to know. The pathetic look on your face says it all. Good night Rogers.”  
“Night Boss.”  
“Peggy.” Steve whispered.


End file.
